


Peace Talks

by Rakath



Category: Degrassi, Degrassi: Next Class
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakath/pseuds/Rakath
Summary: Esme's hesitant to sit with Lola's friends.





	Peace Talks

Esme stopped when she figured out where Lola was taking her. They were in the caf, and Lola was heading for a table with Shay, Frankie, and Yael. Leading Esme by the hand which is how things usually worked. Esme usually let Lola lead until it was off a cliff or something dangerous because she saw a sale, or someone said hastygram was ‘over.’

Or, in this case, toward certain doom.

Lola stopped, she couldn’t really drag people if they didn’t want to move with her. She was small. Determined, yes. Insistent, also yes. Not strong. Especially cause Esme was still all muscle from her dancing. “What?”

“I’ll go sit somewhere else.”

Lola looked at her, “You will not. I want to sit with my friends and my girlfriend.”

Esme looked back at the table. Fortunately Frankie and Shay were so self-involved they hadn’t noticed. And Yael was distracted by them. That table would not be welcoming. Frankie wasn’t Esme’s ex, exactly, but she did leave her in the woods. There was also Shay, which was always a complicated relationship. Esme, for a time, wondered if maybe she and Zig would work better if Shay put out to keep Tiny more occupied.

And Yael… Esme didn’t really know them. They seemed nice enough, kinda jaded. That was appreciable, on its own. “But-”

“But what? You did a lot of things, you are better now.”

Esme wasn’t really sure that’s how that worked. Both the idea things will be forgiven, and the idea she was better. She was aware she hurt people, but she didn’t quite feel she wrong. They were mean to her, they didn’t understand. They didn’t even try. They just decided what she was and that it was wrong. She was crazy, damaged, beneath them, broken… worthless. “Your friends will be happier with you if I just meet up with you later.”

“My friends will be nice to you or I will point out every time they’ve ever done anything wrong in their life and I still forgave them.”

Esme always got a little turned on by that look in Lola’s eyes, that determination to tear down anything in her path. That desire to do right by people. It was annoying before, when Lola turned it on people other than her. Now, of course, nobody had ever really fought so hard for her ever. Miles tried, but she refused him. Zig never really saw her as anything more than a waystation for Maya to be back again. Frankie… Esme ruined that herself. Esme wasn’t sure what in her face gave away her thoughts, her relenting against Lola’s desires. But Lola smiled, excited and pleased with herself. 

And that was that.

“Hi Lola,” there was a hesitance to Frankie’s greeting as she took in Lola and her girlfriend. It suggested all Esme needed. “Esme.”

Well, she acknowledged her, that was something. It was more than Shay who was glaring death across the table and decidedly not talking.

“So Esme, what were you up to yesterday?” Yael asked, gauging that it was up to them to keep things from falling into an awkward silence. Esme tensed at the question, calming only when she noticed Lola’s hand on her’s. And that tiny salve died when Esme definitely glared at the movement.

“Therapy.” Esme answered, plain and simple. It ruined Yael’s attempt to fight off silence. Frankie was holding her tongue out of some sympathy. Some sentiment of not wanting to hurt Lola, or maybe not to hurt Esme? Shay, on the other hand, was waiting for her chance to strike. “Say whatever it is that’s on your mind Shay, get it over with.”

“Lola why are you dating her!?” Shay naturally snapped at Lola, not Esme. Standing to put a height advantage into play, “You know everything she’s done?”

“I know everything I’ve done.” Lola answered, standing didn’t nearly have the same effect for her. “Esme is a good person, she just… kinda does stupid things when she tries to help.”

It said a lot that Esme counted that as one of the nicest things ever said about her.

“Good people don’t call in bomb threats, or-” Shay was ready to keep going, Frankie moved to try and stop this. Lola was faster on the draw.

“Try to steal other people’s boyfriends?”

Esme and Yael did not know why that stopped Shay dead.

“Steal from a friend?”

Shay’s body sagged a little, “Lo…”

“Shay, I love you, and Frankie. But don’t try to act like either of you are perfect.”

“Leave me out of this.” Frankie muttered and focused on her food. Trying to disappear in her seat as eyes were drawn by the whole drawn out affair. Yael wasn’t attempting to vanish, but was waiting for this show to end.

“Lola you don’t have to-” Esme started, this was about her, and as she appreciated Lola acting as knight, this seemed especially ruthless.

Shay finally sat down. Lola sat a few moments after.

“So Esme,” Yael said, “What exactly got you and Lola together? She hasn’t really felt comfortable talking about you two because. Well, all this.”

“Some jerks who needed a punch in the face.” Esme answered, a little more comfortable with it. Sure, she was crazy, but it was a positive use of her issues.

“Some boys were making… suggestions, of what I’d be willing to do with them, because of my video.” Lola smiled, squeezing Esme’s hand. “She punched one in the face. He cried.”

Yael nodded, approving without stating such. Frankie’s smirk was a little more knowing than it should be. But she didn’t have any problem with this. Shay kept her guard up, poker face hiding how she felt. Probably because she approved, in some small way. “You shouldn’t go punching people.”

Esme had a cutting remark about blood ruining clothing, but didn’t say it this time.

“Guys shouldn’t get away with that sort of thing either,” Yael was quiet and just- sure, as they put that out there. It somewhat removed any commentary from Frankie or Shay at the moment.

That was about the high point, everyone fell into a stable cycle of flanking maneuvers. Esme trying to keep from being cornered by Shay over any little slip-up. Frankie siding with Shay, but more cautious than malicious in her reasoning. Yael played mediator, trying to undercut any fights before they started. Lola siding, without question, with Esme.

“Well, this has been awful, I’m going to head to Math.” Esme said, picking up her tray.

Lola stopped her with a kiss goodbye. Then gave Yael a glance.

“I’m out that way too, I’ll walk with you.” Yael picked up and followed. It sounded to Lola like a quiet conversation was going on.

“Be nice to my girlfriend,” Lola left little room to argue as she glared down at both her friends.

“Lola, are you sure, why are you even dating her?” Frankie put her hand on Shay’s shoulder to stop anything else from getting said.

“After she stood up for me we started talking. About how people treat her, all the things they say when they’re sure nobody hears. Things like wondering who she’s fucked lately and if she’s gotten pregnant, or a disease from it.” Lola’s expression made it clear she wasn’t just talking about things said behind Esme’s back.

Shay and Frankie both couldn’t really stomach looking at her.

“And when we started talking about our moms, and our dads, it was kinda obvious she needed someone on her side. Someone who got it. And- well, she’s really pretty. And strong, and messed up, but-” Lola stopped, eyes closed as she took a breath, "be nice.”

“She threw Zig off a cliff.”

“One time.”

“She left me in the woods to die.”

“She wasn’t getting help yet.”

“You can’t just say she’s a better person, Lo.”

“And you two are? The only reason you two haven’t tried to ditch me for boyfriends lately is you’re single and bitter, and your boyfriend is in California. I’ve heard you two stop talking when I come to find you, was it about what Esme and I do, or more about what Esme might have given me?”

Frankie and Shay didn’t meet Lola’s eyes. “I love you both, I’ve forgiven you for all sorts of stupid things. Just- be nice to her.”

Both friends just sat there, not saying anything, as Lola sighed and stormed off. People making sure not to get in her path, as if they were aware of her mood.

“I can’t believe she’s picking that slut’s side.”

“Shay…”

“Oh not you too Frankie, I thought you were over her after everything.”

“Well, it’s just-” Frankie poked what was left of lunch on her plate as she spoke, “Remember when Lo’ slept with Miles?”

“I can’t believe you haven’t erased that from your mind.”

“And when she didn’t tell us she was pregnant.”

“Franks-” Shay could tell where this was going.

“We didn’t even try to listen to Lola. If our plants went like we wanted the two of us would be making out with boys while Lola was, what? left alone. Or to watch Zig and Esme screw on the sofa?”

Shay didn’t respond.

“Maybe we should, well, trust her? She spent weeks trying to find me a new couple after Zig and Esme broke up with me. And she never messed with you and Tiny even if we kept ditching her.”

Shay picked up her tray and headed for a trashcan.

“Shay!” Frankie picked up and followed her.

“I’m not ready to watch my friend get together with some psycho who could hurt her! You saw Zig at graduation.”

“Esme didn’t mean to do that.”

“And what if she doesn’t mean it the next time!?”

“Then we ask my brother how to dispose of a body. But if we keep fighting with Esme all we’ll do is hurt Lola. She isn’t Zig, she won’t pick us over Esme if we keep fighting with her like today. Why do you think Lola’s been ditching us ever since they started dating.”

“She’s been ditching us for months!”

Frankie waited for Shay to catch up, “You can’t seriously think Lola was dating Esme all that time!”

“She slept with my brother and it took her months to tell us and a year to figure it out,” Frankie crossed her arms.

Shay sighed and leaned against a wall. “I don’t like Esme.”

“Just… don’t pick a fight with her, please?”

“Don’t tell me you’re still into Esme.”

“No way, she’s dating Lola, I can’t date Lola.”

Shay studied Frankie for a moment and rolled her eyes, “So if Esme was dating, I dunno, Yael.”

“My brother’s ex.”

“Baaz?”

“He’s Baaz.”

Shay laughed, “But if she was dating some cute guy.”

Frankie smirked, “I’d be all over both of them.”

“I’m never getting used to this.”

Frankie’s answer was a sing-song, “Once you go pack, you don’t go back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shay comes off really bad but... it felt right, given everything.


End file.
